Conventional flush seat track fitting assemblies are produced for installation in a variety of different seat track extrusion configurations and are typically manufactured in a high volume, low cost manner from cast or forged materials. Such seat track fitting assemblies are configured to introduce a gap between the fitting and the component being secured in order to accommodate variations in seat track dimensional configuration. Conventional seat track fitting assemblies also employ retaining devices that temporarily hold a seat track fitting in place relative to the seat track. These retaining devices are not secured to the fitting but simply held in place pending component installation to the fitting itself. After component installation, these conventional retaining devices remain trapped in place between the component and the seat track.